


Running Out of Days

by Python07



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: A migraine comes on suddenly and Armand can't hide a moment of weakness from Louis.





	Running Out of Days

Armand couldn’t keep track of what Louis was saying any more. It was all gushing about the prospect of fatherhood. It was the same emotional drivel for the past three months.

The pain started behind his eyes and radiated through his head. It was like he had a small devil tunneling in his brain. He had to concentrate on putting one foot behind the other and following Louis through the quarter finished nursery. He kept his gaze to the floor so no one would see the redness in his eyes.

They passed by a window. The bright sunlight caused the pain to spike. He bit back a whimper. He had to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for it to pass.

There was a light touch to Armand’s elbow. He followed its guidance without thought. The light disappeared and he let himself be pushed down into a chair. He sagged against the cushion.

“Armand.”

Armand started at Louis’ soft voice. He blinked, disoriented, but still tried to stand. He let out a ragged breath. “Majesty.”

Louis didn’t let him. “Armand, stop.”

Louis’ hand was warm on Armand’s shoulder and he didn’t know what to do with that. No one touched him with affection, not anymore. He couldn’t let his mind go there, not in his weakened state in front of Louis. 

Louis squeezed gently. “You should’ve told me that you are feeling unwell. Talk about the nursery can wait.”

Armand’s vision finally cleared. He looked around and they were alone in Louis’ private study with the curtains drawn. Louis was standing over him, watching him anxiously. His voice was gravelly. “The headache came suddenly.”

“Stay here,” Louis commanded, soft but firm, and stepped away.

Armand knew that he shouldn’t let Louis fuss over him. He shouldn’t let Louis even see him like this. He let out a weary sigh. He wasn’t even sure if he could stand at this point.

Louis returned a moment later with a small glass of water. He held Armand’s hands steady around it and helped him drink. “You push yourself too hard, Armand.”

Louis wasn’t the first person to say such a thing to him. Again, Armand had to close off that line of thought. He wasn’t some love sick teenager. He didn’t love Treville. Treville didn’t love him.

“Feeling any better?”

Armand managed a small smile. “Yes, Sire. Thank you for your care.” He took a deep breath in preparation to try standing again. He didn’t notice his hands shaking. “With your permission, I will retire to my office.” He couldn’t get his body to obey him. “There is paperwork which requires my attention.”

Louis stood over Armand with his arms folded across his chest. He set his jaw. “You will be retiring to your chambers to rest. No working for the rest of the day.”

“But,” Armand tried to protest.

“No work tomorrow either.”

Armand stared at him, aghast. “Sire.”

Louis stern façade didn’t crack. “Do you want to try for three days?”

Armand bit his lip and shook his head. His shoulders slumped. The devil was still tunneling and he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do than lie down.

Louis grinned in victory. “I’m doing this for your own good, Armand, and if I have to put a guard in your room to make sure you rest, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Running Out of Days by Three Doors down  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQ74G1R6tJk


End file.
